headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Films by year
1900s 1902 * Trip to the Moon, A 1907 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1916 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea 1920s 1927 * Metropolis 1930s 1931 * Dracula * Drácula * Frankenstein 1933 * Invisible Man, The * King Kong * Son of Kong 1935 * Bride of Frankenstein, The 1936 * Dracula's Daughter * Walking Dead, The 1938 * Flash Gordon's Trip to Mars 1939 * Son of Frankenstein 1940s 1940 * Green Hornet, The * Green Hornet Strikes Again!, The * Invisible Man Returns, The * Invisible Woman, The 1941 * Man Made Monster * Wolf Man, The 1942 * Ghost of Frankenstein, The * Invisible Agent, The * Mummy's Tomb, The 1943 * Frankenstein Meets the Wolf Man * Son of Dracula 1944 * House of Frankenstein * Invisible Man's Revenge, The 1945 1946 1947 1948 * Abbott and Costello Meet Frankenstein * Tarzan and the Mermaids 1950s 1950 1951 * Abbott and Costello Meet the Invisible Man * Day the Earth Stood Still, The * Mysterious Island * Superman and the Mole Men * Thing from Another World, The * Two Lost Worlds 1952 1953 * Beast from 20,000 Fathoms, The * Invaders from Mars * It Came from Outer Space * War of the Worlds 1954 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Creature from the Black Lagoon * Devil Girl from Mars * Gojira * Snow Creature, The * Them! 1955 * Creature With the Atom Brain * Day the World Ended * Gigantis the Fire Monster * It Came from Beneath the Sea * It Conquered the World * Phantom from 10,000 Leagues, The * Quatermass Xperiment, The * Revenge of the Creature * Tarantula 1956 * Creature Walks Among Us, The * Earth vs. the Flying Saucers * Forbidden Planet * Godzilla, King of the Monsters! * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * It Conquered the World * Mole People, The * Rodan * X the Unknown 1957 * 20 Million Miles to Earth * Abominable Snowman, The * Amazing Colossal Man, The * Attack of the Crab Monsters * Brain from Planet Arous, The * Curse of Frankenstein, The * Deadly Mantis, The * Invasion of the Saucer Men * Monolith Monsters, The * Monster That Challenged the World, The * Not of This Earth * Quatermass II * Unearthly, The 1958 * Attack of the 50 ft. Woman * Blob, The * Horror of Dracula * Revenge of Frankenstein, The * War of the Colossal Beast * War of the Satellites 1959 * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Giant Behemoth, The 1960s 1960 * Brides of Dracula * Dinosaurus * First Spaceship on Venus * Last Woman on Earth, The * Lost World, The 1961 * Creature from the Haunted Sea * Gorgo * Mothra * Mysterious Island * Phantom Planet, The * Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea 1962 * Day of the Triffids * Journey to the Seventh Planet * King Kong vs. Godzilla * Revenge of the Colossal Beasts * Underwater City, The 1963 1964 * First Men in the Moon * Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster * Mothra vs. Godzilla 1965 * Curse of the Fly * Dr. Who and the Daleks * Eye Creatures, The * Frankenstein Conquers the World * Godzilla vs. Monster Zero * Voyage to the Prehistoric Planet 1966 * Curse of the Swamp Creature * Fantastic Voyage * Godzilla vs. the Sea Monster * Women of the Prehistoric Planet 1967 * Creature of Destruction * King Kong Escapes * Quatermass and the Pit * Mars Needs Women * Son of Godzilla * Yongary, Monster from the Deep 1968 * 2001: A Space Odyssey * Barbarella * Destroy All Monsters * Planet of the Apes 1969 * Godzilla's Revenge * Marooned * Moon Zero Two 1970s 1970 * Beneath the Planet of the Apes * Colossus: The Forbin Project * Count Yorga, Vampire * Scars of Dracula * Yog: Monster from Space 1971 * Clockwork Orange, A * Countess Dracula * Daughters of Darkness * Escape from the Planet of the Apes * Godzilla vs. the Smog Monster * House That Dripped Blood, The * Octaman 1972 * Conquest of the Planet of the Apes * Cremators, The * Dracula A.D. 1972 * Godzilla vs. Gigan 1973 * Battle for the Planet of the Apes * Genesis II * Godzilla vs. Megalon * Invasion of the Bee Girls * Satanic Rites of Dracula, The * Six Million Dollar Man, The * Six Million Dollar Man: Wine, Women and War * Westworld 1974 * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Phase IV * Son of Dracula * Young Frankenstein 1975 * Death Race 2000 * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze * Rollerball * Terror of Mechagodzilla 1976 * Carrie * Futureworld * King Kong 1977 * Close Encounters of the Third Kind * Empire of the Ants * Incredible Melting Man, The * Man from Atlantis * Man from Atlantis: The Death Scouts * Man from Atlantis: The Killer Spores * Man from Atlantis: The Disappearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope 1978 * Halloween * Invasion of the Body Snatchers * Star Wars Holiday Special * Superman * Xenogenesis 1979 * Alien * Black Hole, The * Brood, The * Captain America * Captain America II: Death Too Soon * Legends of the Superheroes * Star Trek: The Motion Picture * Time After Time 1980s 1980 * Aliens are Coming * Battle Beyond the Stars * City of the Living Dead * City of the Walking Dead * Flash Gordon * Friday the 13th * Galaxina * Shining, The * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Superman II 1981 * An American Werewolf in London * Friday the 13th Part 2 * Galaxy of Terror * Halloween II * Raiders of the Lost Ark * Scanners 1982 * Blade Runner * Creepshow * E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial * Friday the 13th Part 3 * Halloween III: Season of the Witch * Megaforce * Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan * Swamp Thing * Thing, The * Tron 1983 * Cujo * Dead Zone, The * Man With Two Brains, The * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Strange Invaders * Twilight Zone: The Movie * Xtro 1984 * 2010: The Year We Make Contact * Children of the Corn * Conan the Destroyer * Dune * Ewok Adventure, The * Firestarter * Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom * Last Starfighter, The * Nightmare on Elm Street, A * Return of Godzilla * Star Trek III: The Search for Spock * Starman * Supergirl * Terminator * Toxic Avenger, The 1985 * Back to the Future * Biohazard * Cocoon * Dirty Pair: Mystery of Norlandia * Friday the 13th Part V: A New Beginning * Fright Night * Godzilla 1985 * Re-Animator * Red Sonja: The Movie * Silver Bullet * Weird Science 1986 * Aliens * Chopping Mall * Fly, The * Friday the 13th Part VI: Jason Lives * From Beyond * Invaders from Mars * King Kong Lives * Short Circuit * Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home 1987 * Cherry 2000 * Creepshow 2 * Evil Spawn * Nightmare on Elm Street 3: Dream Warriors, A * Predator * RoboCop * Spaceballs 1988 * Akira * Alien from L.A. * Alien Nation * Blob, The * Cellar Dweller * Child's Play * Cocoon: The Return * Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood * Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers * Journey to the Center of the Earth * Maniac Cop * Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, A * Not of This Earth * Short Circuit 2 * Slugs 1989 * A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child * Abyss, The * B.O.R.N. * Back to the Future II * Batman * Beverly Hills Bodysnatchers * Bride of Re-Animator * Friday the 13th Part VIII: Jason Takes Manhattan * Fright Night Part II * Godzilla vs. Biollante * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade * Leviathan * Pet Sematary * Punisher, The * Puppet Master * Quarantine * Return of Swamp Thing * Slipstream * Star Trek V: The Final Frontier * Wizard of Speed and Time, The 1990 * Back to the Future Part III * Child's Play 2 * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Predator 2 * Robo C.H.I.C. * RoboCop 2 * Robot Jox * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Total Recall * Tremors * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The 1991 * Child's Play 3 * Dollman * Eve of Destruction * Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare * Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah * Knight Rider 2000 * Puppet Master II * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Scanners II: The New Order * Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country * Subspecies * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze * Terminator 2: Judgment Day * Xtro 2: The Second Encounter 1992 * Alien3 * Batman Returns * Bram Stoker's Dracula * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Demonic Toys * Freejack * Godzilla vs. Mothra * Pet Sematary Two * Scanners III: The Takeover * Universal Soldier 1993 * Alien Intruder * Arcade * Attack of the 50 Foot Woman * Babylon 5: The Gathering * Children of the Corn II: The Final Sacrifice * Dark Half, The * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys * Battle Angel * Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla * Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday * Jurassic Park * Needful Things * RoboCop 3 * Robot Wars 1994 * Alien Nation: Dark Horizon * Crow, The * Fantastic Four, The * Godzilla vs. Space Godzilla * M.A.N.T.I.S. * Mary Shelley's Frankenstein * Mutant Species * P.R.O.B.E.: The Zero Imperative * Scanner Cop * Star Trek: Generations * Stargate * TekWar * TekWar: TekLords * TekWar: TekLab * TekWar: TekJustice * Timecop 1995 * Alien Nation: Body and Soul * Apollo 13 * Batman Forever * Castle Freak * Ghost in the Shell * Godzilla vs. Destroyah * Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers * Judge Dredd * P.R.O.B.E.: The Devil of Winterborne * Scanner Cop II * Species * Twelve Monkeys 1996 * Alien Nation: Millennium * Alien Nation: The Enemy Within * Doctor Who * Generation X * Femalien * Killer Tongue * Mars Attacks! * P.R.O.B.E.: Unnatural Selection * Rebirth of Mothra * Star Trek: First Contact * Vampirella: The Movie * Virtual Encounters * Xtro 3: Watch the Skies 1997 * 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Alien Nation: The Undara Legacy * Alien Resurrection * Batman & Robin * Event Horizon * Fifth Element, The * Hideous! * Leprechaun 4: In Space * Lost World: Jurassic Park, The * Men in Black * Rebirth of Mothra II * Spawn * Starship Troopers * Stephen King's The Shining * Welcome to Planet Earth 1998 * Babylon 5: The River of Souls * Babylon 5: Thirdspace * Bride of Chucky * Curse of the Puppet Master * Femalien II: The Search for Kara * Gargantua * Godzilla * Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later * Lolita 2000 * Lost in Space * Nick Fury: Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Rebirth of Mothra III * Soldier * Species II * Star Trek: Insurrection * Universal Soldier II: Brothers in Arms * Virtual Encounters 2 * Watchers Reborn * X-Files: Fight the Future, The 1999 * Babylon 5: A Call to Arms * Escape from Mars * Godzilla 2000 * Matrix, The * My Favorite Martian * Roswell: The Aliens Attack * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace * Universal Soldier III: Unfinished Business * Universal Soldier: The Return 2000s 2000 * 2001: A Space Travesty * Crow, The: Salvation * Dune * Godzilla vs. Megaguirus * Hollow Man * Witchblade: The Movie * X-Men 2001 * A.I. Artificial Intelligence * Godzilla, Mothra and King Ghidorah: Giant Monsters All-Out Attack * Jurassic Park III * Planet of the Apes * Raptor 2002 * Eight Legged Freaks * Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla * Halloween: Resurrection * Jason X * Minority Report * Resident Evil * Spider-Man * Star Trek: Nemesis * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones 2003 * Alien Hunter * Animatrix, The * Beyond Re-Animator * Core, The * Daredevil * Freddy vs. Jason * Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S. * Hulk * Matrix Reloaded, The * Matrix Revolutions, The * Paycheck * Terminator 3: Rise of the Machines * X2: X-Men United 2004 * Alien vs. Predator * Butterfly Effect, The * Catwoman * Decoys * Dinocroc * Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars * Godzilla: Final Wars * Incredibles, The * Punisher, The * Resident Evil: Apocalypse * Seed of Chucky * Species III * Spider-Man 2 * Starship Troopers 2: Hero of the Federation * Thunderbirds * Van Helsing * Van Helsing: The London Assignment 2005 * Æon Flux * Alien Apocalypse * Batman Begins * Elektra * Fantastic Four * Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy, The * Island, The * King Kong * Mysterious Island * Quatermass Experment, The * Robots * Serenity * Swarmed * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith * War of the Worlds * War of the Worlds (II) * Zathura: A Space Adventure 2006 * A for Andromeda * Alien Incursion * Android Apocalypse * Dracula's Curse * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex - Solid State Society * Hollow Man II * Scanner Darkly, A * Superman Returns * X-Men: The Last Stand 2007 * 30,000 Leagues Under the Sea * Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem * Battlestar Galactica: Razor * Fantastic 4: Rise of the Silver Surfer * Ghost Rider * Halloween (2007) * Invasion * Resident Evil: Extinction * Species: The Awakening * Spider-Man 3 * TMNT * Transformers 2008 * 2012: Doomsday * Attack of the Giant Leeches * Dark Knight, The * Day the Earth Stood Still, The * Day the Earth Stopped, The * Death Race * Incredible Hulk * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull * Iron Man * Punisher: War Zone (2008) * Speed Racer * Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Stargate: Continuum * Stargate: The Ark of Truth * Starship Troopers 3: Marauder * Vipers * War of the Worlds 2: The Next Wave * X-Files: I Want to Believe, The 2009 * 2012 * 2012: Supernova * 2084 * Aliens in the Attic * Astro Boy * Avatar * Battlestar Galactica: The Plan * Friday the 13th * Halloween II * Infestation * Land of the Lost * Monsters vs. Aliens * Star Trek * Terminator: Salvation * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen * Twilight: New Moon * Wonder Woman * X-Men Origins: Wolverine 2010 * Demonic Toys 2 * Dinoshark * Iron Man 2 * Kick-Ass * Last Airbender, The * Mysterious Island * Nightmare on Elm Street, A (2010) * Planet Hulk * Predators * Resident Evil: Afterlife * TRON: Legacy 2011 * All-Star Superman * Battle: Los Angeles * Captain America: The First Avenger * Cowboys & Aliens * Dredd * Fright Night * Ghost Rider: Spirit of Vengeance * Green Lantern * Green Hornet, The * Mars Needs Moms * Paul * Real Steel * Rise of the Planet of the Apes * Sucker Punch * Thor * Transformers: Dark of the Moon * Universal Soldier: A New Dimension * X-Men: First Class 2012 * 2-Headed Shark Attack * Amazing Spider-Man * Avengers, The * Dark Knight Rises, The * DevilDolls * Dredd * Chronicle * John Carter * Prometheus * Resident Evil: Retribution * Total Recall * Watch, The 2013 * Curse of Chucky * Elysium * Europa Report * Fright Night 2: New Blood * Iron Man 3 * Iron Man: Rise of Technovore * Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox * Man of Steel * Sharknado * Star Trek: Into Darkness * Thor: The Dark World * Wolverine, The 2014 * Batman: Assault on Arkham * Dawn of the Planet of the Apes * I, Frankenstein * Sharknado 2: The Second One * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Transformers: Age of Extinction * X-Men: Days of Future Past 2015 * 3-Headed Shark Attack * Ant-Man * Avengers: Age of Ultron * Ex Machina * Fantastic Four * Jurassic World * Martian, The * Sharknado 3: Oh Hell No! * Star Wars: The Force Awakens * Terminator: Genisys * Tremors 5: Bloodlines 2016 * Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice * Captain America: Civil War * Deadpool * Doctor Strange * Rogue One: A Star Wars Story * Sharknado 4: The 4th Awakens * Suicide Squad * X-Men: Apocalypse 2017 * Alien: Covenant * Batman and Harley Quinn * Cult of Chucky * Dark Tower, The * Ghost in the Shell * Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 * It: Chapter One * Justice League * Kong: Skull Island * LEGO Batman Movie * Life * Logan * Power Rangers * Resident Evil: The Final Chapter * Spider-Man: Homecoming * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi * Teen Titans: The Judas Contract * Thor: Ragnarok * War for the Planet of the Apes * Wonder Woman 2018 * Ant-Man and the Wasp * Aquaman * Avengers: Infinity War * Black Panther * Deadpool 2 * Halloween * Incredibles 2 * Predator, The * Ready Player One * Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse * Solo: A Star Wars Story 2019 * Alita: Battle Angel * Avengers: Endgame * Captain Marvel * Men in Black: International * It: Chapter Two * Shazam! 2020 * Doctor Sleep ---- Category:Lists